The Love
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Finn was giving up on love but when he thinks about Canyon maybe there's hope for him after all. This was a request from Lexboss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a another new story of mine and don't worry for all you fans of Hell's Black Paladin it will not be going on hiatus like Welcome Home. Anyway lets get started please enjoy the first chapter of The Love  
Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

It was early in the morning the sun was just barely over the horizon and the grass was still wet with dew. Finn was walking through the forest heading for the Candy Kingdom to see Princess Bubblegum apparently she wanted him to deliver something to Turtle Princess, and on his way Finn began to dwell on some recent events. It had been about three weeks since Marceline got her powers back, happy that her powers were back and for the death of the Vampire King they decided to celebrate. But Finn was not so happy as he began to feel lonely. He always had Jake with him but he still felt lonely even in his company. Realizing that he needed a girlfriend he stopped and sat down on a nearby tree stump and starting to think about the women in his life who would be willing to date him. But try as he might the only woman he could think of was Canyon. He thought of how beautiful she was, how dark cyan hair flowed in the wind, and her sparkling emerald green eyes. She was a great hero, strong, skilled, smart, and brave. He felt as if he was in love with her ever since he first saw her. He loved everything we knew about her wanted to know more. Deciding he should tell her how he felt Finn stood up and set out to find her. After searching for a few minutes he saw Canyon walking idly walking through the forest. She was wearing a green tunic with a metallic gold lace trim and the sleeves as long as her elbows, with a metallic gold lace trim. She wore a dark brown leather belt with a large leather bag of the same color clipped to her right hip. She also wore dark brown leather bracers and greaves with gold metal trimming and dark brown lace up sandals. She turned around when she heard a twig snap, looking down she noticed him and waved at Finn with a smile. Finn's heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile. "Her Finn what brings you out here?"

"Hello Canyon" he greeted bashfully, "Can we talk?"

"Sure Finn," she replied as she sat down on the grass looking down at him, "What's on your mind?"

Finn cleared his throat and said, "Canyon, I have feelings for you. I've been in love with you since the day I met you and I knew you were the one for me. The day I saw your gorgeous emerald eyes, it made my heart skip a beat, and your smile is just so beautiful that I feel like I could be happy forever with you around."

After hearing that Canyon smiled joyously and scooped him up with her hand and brought him close to her chest hugging him gently, "I feel the same way Finn." Canyon then brought him to eye level, "You remind me so much like Billy, strong, kindhearted, stubborn," she said giggling. "But you're also unique in your own way and I may not know a lot about you I know that I will love you for everything you are."

She brought him closer to her face Finn smiled as they were about to kiss but Jake had been looking for Finn as he heard him call his name, "Sorry Canyon," he said with disappointment, "but Jake's looking for me, but how about we see each other again tomorrow for a date as?"

"Sure," she agreed as she put him down, but just before Finn could run off Canyon yelled, "Finn wait!" Turning back around he looks at her as she lifts up her dress show him her dark blue panties teasing him. She winked at him, "See u tomorrow my little human," she cooed before leaving as Finn passed out with a blood red blush on his face right before Jake found him.

"Whoa Finn are you okay buddy speak to me," Jake yelled as he shook Finn hoping to wake him up. Jake then inspected Finn and saw no wounds but his face was ruby red, thinking he may have had a fever Jake picked him up and slung Finn over his back, stretching his legs he hurriedly began walking towards the Candy Kingdom hoping that Princess Bubblegum may have some medicine for his fever.

When Finn awoke he heard two voices although a bit muffled he could tell who they belonged to, Jake and Princess Bubblegum. He wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about but he did hear something about books and Turtle Princess. "Oh he's awake," Jake said noticing Finn's sudden movements on his back.

"Ugh," Finn groaned. "What happened?"

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me that one buddy, I just found you out cold in the middle of the woods. Funny thing is you didn't look hurt but your face was really red originally I thought you had a fever but PB said that wasn't the case. You mind telling me what happened back there?"

Finn thought back to moment right he fainted and a small blush formed on his face as he recalled seeing Canyon's panties. Quickly he turned away from Jake hoping to hide his face, "Nope don't why that happened," he answered franticly. "So what did PB want us to deliver," he asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh she just wanted us to give this stack to Turtle Princess she said that she was donating them," he answered as pulled out a stack of books from inside his stomach.

"Well let's hurry then." Jake then stretched his body out of the nearest window heading for the library. During their trip to the library Finn couldn't help but replay the image of Canyon's panties, for every time he closed his eyes he saw it as if it had been engraved to the inside of his eyelids. It was starting to make a little on edge as he wondered just what it was that she had planned for him. "What the hell is going? Why would she do that I mean I know she likes me and everything but still did she have to do that?! Not that I didn't like seeing it I just would've like to have known about it before hand, but then again I guess that kinda takes the fun out of it. But I still fainted from seeing it like some little kid, I need to prove to her that I'm not some little kid who can't handle seeing a girl's body, and in order to do that I need to prepare myself for whatever she plans next. This time I'll show her how mature I am and that she won't be able to get the drop on me. You know, I wonder if she did this kind of thing with Billy back when they used to date." When they arrived at the library Finn got off Jake's back and opened Jake's stomach like a cabinet door and pulled out the stack of books. After entering the library they found Turtle Princess at the front desk stamping books. "Turtle Princess," Finn called in a low whisper.

Turtle Princess looked up from her work and saw the boys and waved them over, "So what brings you boys here today?"

"We're here to drop off some books from Princess Bubblegum," said Jake.

"Oh I see her donations have arrived," she replied as stood up from her seat and walked over to Finn and took the books out of his hands. "Thank you boys so much for making sure that these books got here safely," she said as she set them down on her desk before getting back to work. "Now is there anything else you boys need?"

"No we're good," Finn responded. "We'll see you later Turtle Princess."

"Yeah see you later," said Jake.

"Bye bye bow," she replied.

When they left the library Jake looked over to Finn and said, "Hey I'm gonna go hang out with Lady you want me to take you back to the tree house before I go over there or are you okay walking home?"

"I'll be fine on my own, see you later dude."

"Alright then see you later," Jake said as he stretched off in the distance.

After waving goodbye to his friend Finn turned around began to walk home. During his walk home Finn thought of every possible thing that Canyon could do to tease him and tried to mentally prepare himself until he could no longer feel blood rushing to his face. When he reached the tree house he saw Canyon sitting down next to it. He ran over to her waving at her. "Canyon," he said when he finally reached her. "What are you doing here I thought our date wasn't until tomorrow?"

"I know," she answered, "but there's something that's been bugging me."

"What is it," he asked.

Canyon then picked him up and brought him closer to her mouth, "I still didn't get my kiss," she cooed before pulling Finn into a passionate kiss. Finn's face was smothered by her lips but he didn't mind instead he just kissed back by, licking and sucking on her lips, and placing chaste kisses on them as well making her moan a bit. She pulled Finn away, who let out a grunt in disapproval, "Wanna see something nice," she cooed. She uncrossed her legs and set Finn down in between them.

She hiked up the hem of her dress showing him her panties once more, "I've already seen your panties, and they won't make me faint this time," he declared.

"Oh but what I'm about to show you is much more exciting," she said in a husky tone making Finn shiver with excitement as he wondered what it was she going to show him. Canyon moved both her up to her breast and began to roughly grope them, her breathing hitched and she began letting out a few mewls. Finn was entranced by the sight he didn't expect her to start touching herself in front him, it made his member stir within his shorts. Eventually one of her hands trailed down to her nether region as she began to rub herself through the cloth. Her panties were soaked in her fluids some of them even leaked out creating small streams as they reached the ground soaking the dirt in her juices. She then moved her panties aside allowing Finn to see her soaking wet pussy. "Mmm," she moaned, "Can you see it Finn, can you see just how wet my pussy is, it's practically begging for your cock." Finn was too busy staring to give her a verbal answer so he just nodded his head. Canyon giggled at his response, her eyes widened when she saw the impressive tent that had been pitched in his shorts. She hungrily licked her lips and smiled, "Take out your cock Finn I want you to experience this as well." Finn silently obeyed he stood up and unzipped his shorts and pulled them down with his eight inch member flinging out. Instinctively Finn gripped his member and slowly began stroking, Canyon again licked her lips as she slid two fingers into her lower hole, slowly plunging them in and out making her moan in delight. Eventually both lovers began moving their hands even faster with neither one of them taking their eyes off the other, as they fantasized about each other. In Finn's mind it was Canyon who was stroking him not him, and in Canyon's mind it was Finn who plunging his fingers inside her honeypot not her. Again their hand movements spend up this time moving rapidly as they were both close to climaxing. With one finally stroke Finn came as he called out Canyon's name, while she did the same calling out his as she climaxed at the same time. They both sprayed each other in their bodily fluids; well Canyon sprayed him more than Finn sprayed her. Canyon then picked Finn up again and brought him to her lips. They again kissed before Canyon pulled away and flicked Finn's still somewhat hard with her tongue making him cum once more, and she caught it all with her tongue. She was surprised by the amount cum he let out as it seemed inhuman, but he had been able to defeat the Lich something that that the great hero Billy could not. After swallowing his seed she gave him a chaste kiss before setting him down to fix herself. She then stood up and winked at Finn, "See you tomorrow," she cooed.

"Y-yeah see you tomorrow," Finn breathed out tired after their little session.

Canyon then began to walk away swaying her hips as she did so, but she soon stopped and again hiked up the hem of dress and grabbing her panties she pulled them down, and tossed them at Finn who stared at the clothing article before looking back at her. "Something to remember me by," she teased as she began walking off. Finn went back to staring her underwear before thinking, "I definitely wasn't prepared for that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early in the evening and Finn was getting ready for his date with Canyon for tonight. After noticing his lack of sensible clothing he decided to head to Marceline's to see if she could help him figure out what clothes to wear. After arriving at Marceline's cave Finn knocked on the door, "Hey Marceline you in there?"

"Yeah Finn just hang on a sec," Marceline yelled through the door. A few seconds went by before Marceline opened the door letting him walk inside "Hey Finn what's up?"

"Hey I need you advice on something," he said somewhat nervously.

"On what," she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have a date tonight and I need some clothes but I don't own anything other than this," he replied as gestured to himself.

"Oh alright then I help you out," she replied. She flew upstairs and floated over to her closet opened up and pulled out a wad of clothes before coming down the stairs and handing them to Finn. "Here try these on," she said as she flew back upstairs to give him some privacy. Finn laid the clothes out on the couch and began to try them on. He tried on multiple clothes but none of them really stood out, until he saw a button up shirt and some jeans. He tried them on and was stunned of how good they looked on him. He then called Marceline to ask what she thought of his outfit. When Marceline flew down the latter her eyes widened when they landed on him. Finn was wearing a royal blue button up shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up with a pair of navy blue jeans. "Wow you clean up nice," she complimented.

"Yeah thanks for clothes," he replied as he began to put on his shoes.  
Marceline floated over to the couch and began to pick the other clothes, "No problem Finn and good luck on your date tonight."

"Thanks," he said he ran out the door making his way towards the Candy Kingdom. By the time he got there it was already night. Hoping he wasn't late Finn walked into the candy city and saw Canyon leaning up against a wall in a beautiful dress. The dress was a white v neck mini dress with a navy blue bow wrapped around her waist with white lace up medium heels. He blushed at how pretty she was, "Hello Canyon you look wonderful tonight."

She giggled as she picked him up to place a light kiss on his cheek before saying, "Thank you and you look quite nice my little human," before kissing him. Canyon then set Finn down, "Shall we go," she asked.

"We shall," he replied as they began to walk down the street. Eventually Finn took her to a large park he had reserved only for them to find a picnic that had been set up by Bubblegum for them. On the picnic blanket were two plates one large fit for a giant and the other was normal size both plates housed spaghetti and meatballs along with two breadsticks parallel to the size of the plates, lightly sprinkled in parmesan cheese. "Well isn't this nice a picnic under the moonlight," Canyon cooed.

"Yeah I called in a favor from Bubblegum and had her set us up this date," he explained. After sitting down on the blanket Finn looked up at Canyon and smiled soon he spoke, "Canyon," he asked catching her attention. "I know we confessed our feeling yesterday I never got to ask you… will you be my girlfriend?"

Upon hearing him saying that Canyon smiled and layed down using her elbow to prop herself up and lowed her head to give him a chaste kiss on the top of his head, "Finn I would love to be your girlfriend, she said still smiling. He looked up and smiled back, he then stood up and went inside in her dress surprising her but soon a naughty smile tugged her lips as she felt him pulling her panties down as he licking her folds. She moaned as he began to lick her as he clit stuck his hand inside her core with her fluids flooding out of her pussy. Finn then stuck his arm further inside plunging it in and out making her moan even louder. "Oh Finn I had no clue you were so good at this," she mewled as her hand moved to her breast kneading them. Finn smiled as he pulled his hand out of her folds and unbuttoned his pants, dropping both his pants and his underwear letting his member spring free. He stroked his cock a few times before entering her pussy, Canyon moaned a bit making softly bite her bottom lip. "Did you just put your dick inside me? Mmm," she moaned. "Your dick feels sooo warm," she cooed as she lick her lips. It took every bit of willpower he had to keep himself from cumming, her insides were like nothing he ever felt, despite her size her honey pot was surprisingly tight and was extremely wet. Eventually he'd gotten used to it and began thrusting. Canyon fondled her breast even harder as she pulled her breast out of the dress and pinched her nipples as she moaned even harder as Finn's thrusting became faster and more powerful. As Finn continued to ram his cock inside of her he reached up grabbed her clit and gently squeezed it, making her scream in ecstasy. Eventually Finn began to feel the strain on his cock as he feel himself beginning to cum soon and it seemed like Canyon was on the verge of it as well as he could feel the walls of her pussy twitch. With one final thrust he let out his white steamy load inside of her pussy while she sprayed him with her fluids as she came from the warm feeling of Finn's cum inside her. Finn nearly fainted from the fatig as he was out of breath as he leaned onto her folds. When he regained control of his breathing Finn got dressed and came out from under her dress and walked over to her head placing a kiss on her lips. Canyon giggled, "That was fun," she cooed. She stood up, pulled up her panties and picked him up and brought him close to her face Canyon then smiled and said, "Thanks for the fun I love you Finn."

"I love you too Canyon," he replied as she puckered her lips and gave him a passionate kiss.

Soon they pulled apart and Canyon set him back down, "See you tomorrow my little human," with a sultry smile as she left Finn leaving standing smiling as he waved 'Goodbye'.  
When she was out of site Finn began walking towards the candy castle. He walked inside and was greeted by Manfred the talking pinata, "Hey Finn."

"Hey Manfred is P.B. here," he asked.

"Yeah she's over there," he replied as he pointed to her talking to Peppermint Butler.

Finn sauntered over to her and called her name, "Princess."

She turned around as she heard her name being called, "Oh hey Finn, so did you enjoy your date," she asked somewhat suggestively.

"Yeah it was great," he said with a smile, "Anyway I need u to make me something for Canyon," he asked smiling.  
Bubblegum said, "Sure Finn what is it?" Finn leaned up to her ear and began explaining what he had in mind to her. As she heard her eyes widened slightly and she smiled saying, "Oh that won't take long to make give me three days and I'll have what you need," she said still smiling.

The next day Finn was cleaning his house as Canyon was outside looking in on him watching him clean, "Why you have such a big bed if you're the only one who sleeps in it," she wondered.

Finn stopped cleaning to look up at her he then smiled and said, "I have it like that so we can sleep together for whenever you decide to come in," before he continued to clean.

Hearing him say that made her confused as she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ummm Finn you know I'm too tall to fit into your house let alone your bed right?"

Finn smiled and walked over to his window and opened it even further to kiss her nose before saying, "Just wait for three days and you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days had gone by since Finn's date with Canyon, and right now the two were on the grass outside of Finn's house. Canyon was sitting down with her legs crossed and a dark red blush on her face, panting heavily and moaning softly. She kept shifting her half lidded eyes from left to right; frantically trying to make sure no one could see her as Finn came out from under her dress. "You're done already," Canyon complained, "but I didn't get to cum yet."

"I know but was just teasing you, this was just little warm up for later tonight," he explained.

"What's happening later tonight," she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said with a small grin.  
She smiled and picked him up, "Well, you're lucky I like surprises," was her response before bringing him closer to her lips to place a light kiss on his head.

Finn then began to his backpack vibrating, opening it up he saw that, Princess Bubblegum was calling him on the phone.

He turned away from Canyon and answered the phone. "Hello?"

[Hey Finn it's ready so you can go ahead come by if you want.]

"Okay we'll be there soon," Finn replied before hanging up. Putting the phone away Finn turned back around to Canyon and said, "Hey Canyon let's go to the Candy Kingdom," while smiling. Shrugging her shoulders she smiled back at him before standing up and putting him on her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.  
After making their through the candy forest the two could see Princess Bubblegum outside the candied wall standing next to what looked to be a large ring. Finn jumped down off Canyon's shoulder and jogged towards the princess, "Thanks PB."

The princess smiled and said, "No problem Finn," she then turned her attention to Canyon, "The ring that's next to me is a shrinking device, Finn asked me to build it for you."

Canyon, who was confused turned to Finn and asked, "Why?"

"I had it made so that I could hold you in my arms and cuddle with you as we sleep. That's why I got a new bed, so that it could fit the both of us," he explained.

"Oh Finn that's so sweet," Canyon cooed as a joy filled smile spread across her face.  
Canyon grabbed the ring and slid it on her finger as Bubblegum explains to her how to use it but was interrupted by Finn yelling, "Wait!"

He ran in between Canyon's legs and looked up her dress he could see her panties causing Canyon to blush "Finn, you perv," said both girls simultaneously.

"Okay I'm ready, go for it," he said encouraging her to turn it on, as she pushes one of the buttons. Suddenly she found the world around her getting larger, it soon stopped when she was around the same height as the Princess.

She looked at Finn and smiled joyously with watery eyes and hug tackles him. Finn returns the hug and spun around with her in his arm before stopping to give her a passionate kiss and this time it was a real kiss. But the lovers soon stopped when they heard Bubblegum clearing her throat. Turning their attention to her they could see a blood red blush on her face, "Ahem, while I'm happy that you two can truly hold each other in your arms, I think you may be forgetting something," she then pointed to Canyon making her look down and notice that she was no longer wearing any clothes as they did not shrink down with her.

An awkward smile touched Canyon's lips as her face turned crimson, "Um do you have something I can cover myself with," she asked the both of them as she covered herself with her hands. Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out a light brown cloak and draped it around her shoulders. Canyon smiled and said, "Thanks Finn," before getting picked up by

Finn and getting kissed senseless as he began walking back to the tree house.

Bubblegum smiled at the lovers as she watched them head off into the distance, turning around she began to make her way back to her castle, and telling the banana guards to gather up Canyon's clothes.

When they made it back to the tree house Finn called out Jake's name to see if he was still there, after getting no response it was safe assume that he was gone. They made their way upstairs to Finn's room where Finn laid Canyon down on his bed. She removed the cloak revealing herself to him, she then pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. She removed his hat and ran her hands through his long golden hair. She felt his hands grasp her rear squeezing it gently causing her to moan into the kiss, before sliding his left hand down her thigh and making it wrap around his waist. One of Canyon's hands trailed down Finn's chest reaching the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Finn let go her and pulled away from the kiss to help take off his shirt. After taking off his shirt the two resumed their make out session, Finn's left hand groped Canyon's chest while his right squeezed her ass. Canyon moaned at Finn's ministrations but was silenced by Finn's lips. A small shiver went up Canyon's spine as she felt something rub against her womanhood; she smiled coyly as she knew what it was. Reaching down she felt Finn's member hardening in his shorts, she lightly gripped the member and began stroking it through the cloth causing Finn to gasp. "Mm you like that," she cooed, "Here how about some more." She then unzipped his shorts and yanked out his cock softly tugging on it making him moan but Canyon soon shut him up with another kiss. Finn retaliated by taking both breast in his hands massaging them causing her to let out a few mewls of pleasure. Finn then pulled away from kiss moved further down to her chest he opened his mouth and started sucking one of her nipples while he massaged her breast. He lightly pinched and tweaked her nipple while his tongue would roll around and flick the one in his mouth. His mouth soon let go her right breast before moving on to the other to suck on it as well. He kept this up for while deciding to let of her, he got off the bed and trudged down his shorts along with his underwear and took off his shoes and socks. Finn crawled back on to the bed and leaned up to place a chaste but passionate kiss on her lips before leaving a trail of chaste kisses all the way down to her honey pot. When he got to her love canal he tongue flicked her clit gaining a soft mewl out of her, and an evil grin split across Finn's face. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought her closer to him, he began to slowly lick the fluids off her pussy lips causing her to squirm around a bit. He continued like this for a while making Canyon a bit impatient, "Come on stop teasing me hurry up and stick your tongue inside me," she complained before letting out another mewl when Finn flicked her little button with his tongue. "Finn, please," she begged, Finn's smirk grew wider as he plunged his tongue into her depths slurping up all of her delicious juices. He soon retracted his tongue much to her disapproval, but she soon changed her mind when Finn started licking her clit. He then plunged two fingers in her pussy moving them in and out. "Finn I'm gonna cum soon," she warned. Finn stopped his ministrations and lined up his dick with her pussy, he looked back her for confirmation, she nodded yes, and Finn rammed his cock inside of her. She felt tighter and wetter than before and he could feel her coiling around him, Finn grit his teeth and put all his focus onto not cumming at that moment. Slowly he started to move, moving his hips back and forth like a piston. He leaned down and gave Canyon another kiss as he began to pick up speed. Canyon herself felt like she could no longer hold on as she felt him pushing against her womb, as Finn started moving even faster burying his cock further inside her. Her wall trembled as she felt his cock twitch, "Finn I'm gonna cum!"

"So am I," he growled. "Let's cum together," he suggested as he could feel his dam about to break. Canyon wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. With one final thrust Finn let loose his load into her depths as Canyon squirted her fluids across his abdomen.

When he finished Finn collapsed on top of Canyon panting heavily, he got off her and laid there next to her. Canyon turned and smiled before giving him one final kiss, "I can finally sleep with you now." she said before falling asleep in his arms.

He smiled back at her as he held on to her, "Yeah and now I can sleep with you too," he cooed before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days later Canyon was lying on the grass staring at the clouds next to Finn wearing a green dress that the Princess had made specially designed to both shrink and grow along with her whenever she uses the ring. Canyon noticed Finn pulled his phone out of his pack opening it up to see a message from Princess Bubblegum. Finn turned towards smiling and kisses her forehead before saying, "Hey I need to go to the Candy Kingdom, wanna come with?"

"Sure," Canyon replied as they stood up from their spot and held hands as they began to walk to the Candy Kingdom.

While they were walking an idea popped into Finn's head making him stop in his tracks. Confused by the sudden stop in motion Canyon looked over and asked, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

An evil grin formed on his lips, which was kind of an unsettling sight to see, "How about I show you," he said as he pulled her into a passionate but chaste kiss before placing his mouth on her neck nibbling on her soft cyan skin. She softly moaned as his hands roamed her body sliding down her breast all the way down to her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before reaching under her dress and placing a finger on her slit. Slowly he rubbed his finger back and forth through her panties, causing her breath to hitch slightly. "You're getting pretty wet," Finn cooed with a smirk.

"That's because (huff) you're good (huff) at making me feel good," she sputtered out. Canyon's moans continued to get louder and louder as Finn moved her panties aside dug two fingers into her pussy plunging them in and out as her fluids pooled in his hand. Suddenly Finn stopped making her groan in displeasure, "Why'd you stop," she whined. Not answering her Finn crouched down and lifted up her dress looking at her soaking wet pussy, "Oh, mmm that's why," she purred. Suddenly she felt Finn's tongue against her clit sending shivers up her spine as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Finn licked and sucked on her honey pot before plunging his tongue inside lapping up as much of her fluids as he could. Canyon wanting more pleasure grabbed the back of Finn's head and shoved his face deeper into her snatch he replied by thoroughly licking her pussy and nuzzling her clit with his nose. Canyon was soon sent over the edge as she squirted into his mouth, Finn tried to drink it all but it proved to be too much for young hero. Canyon slumped against a tree panting heavily as Finn removed his mouth from her love canal but before standing up Finn removed her panties sliding them down her long legs and placing them in his backpack. He began searching inside his pack for a towel when he felt a hand on his shorts, "We're not done yet sweetie," she purred as she undid his shorts and yanked out his cock before shoving it in her mouth.

After their little event in the woods the two made their way to the Candy Kingdom where they met up with Jake who just happened to be there at the moment, the three then headed towards the castle and went inside. Inside the castle Canyon was in the lab with Bubblegum helping her as Finn was goofing off with Jake in the throne room as Bubblegum said, "You're lucky to have him."

"What do you mean," Canyon asked.

"Finn a good guy you know," the Princess began, "He's kind, caring, brave and strong and kinda cute too," she said giggling.

"Wha," Canyon asked confused as to why the Princess was acting this way.

"Uh, never mind here's the mission," Bubblegum said as she handed Canyon a picture of a sapphire. "I need you two to get me that gem," Bubblegum explained giving a map to Canyon, "There's a cave where the gem has been placed a few miles from here that map should lead you to it."

"Okay Finn and I will go and retrieve it for you," Canyon replied as she stuffed the map inside her satchel before calling out for Finn. She filled in Finn on details and told the Princess 'Goodbye' as they left the castle.

Bubblegum waved them 'Goodbye' before whispering, "One day, hopefully," to herself.

As Jake left for home Finn and Canyon followed the map leading to a large cave that supposedly housed the sapphire they were looking for. As they approached the cave a giant orc charged out of the cave wielding a large battle ax. He swung at the heroes sinking the ax into the ground. Finn drew his sword and jumped onto the battle ax running along the shaft and jumping on the orc's hand. When he landed on the orc's hand Finn plunged his sword into it and ran up its arm dragging his sword behind. The orc grunted in pain and used its other hand to brush Finn off but Finn slid underneath the hand and stabbed his sword into his hand. The orc brought its hand to its face to see Finn dangling from his sword, the orc then smashed his right hand into his left hoping to crush Finn only to find Finn pushing against the hand to keep it from crushing him. Orc then felt pain exploded from its stomach as Canyon delivered a hard to its abdomen before launching him into the air with a strong uppercut following up with a roundhouse kick. The orc let Finn go causing him to plummet towards the ground only for Canyon to catch him bringing him to safety. "Thanks babe," he said with a smile.

"No prob," she replied as the orc got back on its feet. Canyon pulled her arm back and threw Finn at the orc. When Finn impacted against the orc he climbed its face and stabbed the orc in the eye before back flipping off its face. In order to avoid plummeting to his death Finn plunged his sword into its chest slowing down his descent. The orc bellowed in pain clutching it's now bleeding eye but it didn't have long to mourn as Canyon smashed her knee into the orcs chin following up with a bicycle kick to the side of its head knocking it out. "Aww done already," Canyon whined as she picked up Finn setting him on her shoulder.

"Guess we were too much for him," Finn bragged, "now let's go that gem." Nodding in response Canyon walked forward into the cave hoping to find the gem as quickly as possible.

"Ugh I can't see thing in here," Canyon complained.

"Oh I've got a flashlight in my bag," said Finn as he took off his pack to search for the flashlight. When he finally found it he turned it on allowing them to see clearly, "There, how's that?"

"Perfect." After trudging through the cave for some time the two heroes found a large oval shaped sapphire.

"That must be it," Finn pointed out.

"Guess we just take this back to Bubblegum," Canyon said as she grabbed the stone placing it in her satchel. The two walked out of the cave and started making their way back to the Candy Kingdom. After arriving back at the Candy Castle Finn jumped off Canyon's shoulder as she used the ring to shrink back down so she could walk through the castle doors. "Princess," Canyon called out getting the Princesses attention.

"You guys are back I assume you guys got the sapphire I asked for," she questioned as she walked towards them.

"Yeah we got it," Canyon replied as she reached into her satchel taking out the sapphire and presenting it to the princesses.

"Awesome," she exclaimed as she took the gem from Canyon. "Well that's all I needed you guys to do so I guess I see you guys later."

"Yeah see you later princesses," Finn said as he and Canyon began to walk out of the castle. As they walked home Finn noticed the sun starting to set. Not wanting to walk home during the night the lovers started to jog home. As they came closer to their door Finn pulled Canyon aside and asked, "Wanna continue where we left off earlier?"  
"I was hoping you'd asked that I've been wet all day," Canyon as she shared passionate chaste kisses with Finn.  
"Then should we skip the foreplay?"

Without a word Canyon turned around and bent over before pulling up the hem of her dress showing off her wet pussy and spreading it open for him to see, "Well ready when you are." Finn wordlessly undid his shorts yanking them down and pulling in his already rock hard cock. He rubbed it against her entrance before shoving it in all the way in, causing Canyon to yelp in surprise. Finn began thrusting in and out while leaning down to grab her breast and kiss her cheek. "Mmm harder Finn," she encouraged. Finn sped up his thrust putting more power into them. "Yeah that's it just like that," she purred.

Finn then reached down grabbed her leg lifting up and over his shoulder as he grabbing the back of her neck bringing her closer to him. He continued to pound her with all his might but could feel himself becoming close, "Canyon I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too Finn just a little bit longer," she said as she felt his cock begin to tremble inside her. With a few more powerful thrust Finn growled as he released his seed deep inside of her while Canyon's pussy clamped down on his cock spraying him with fluids. They stood there panting heavily, as they were tired and out of breath with their legs threatening to give out on them. "That was amazing," Canyon exclaimed.

"I know but how about we go inside and clean up," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed as she took her leg off his shoulder and walked into the house as Finn pulled up his pants.

After climbing up the latter Finn says, "I'm gonna go the shower ready."

"Okay," she replied as she looked around his house seeing it was a total mess. She begins to pick his clothes off the floor when she hears a knock on the door.

Opening up the door she saw Marceline standing outside with a blush on her face. "Oh Glob did she and Finn just get done doing it," Marceline wondered as she smelt Finn's scent all over Canyon. "H-hey canyon where's Finn?"

"He's in the shower," Canyon answered. "Why?"

"Well tell him to not forget our game next week," she explained.

"Um okay, was that it?"

"Yeah see you later Canyon," Marceline said as she turned around and left.

"Well that was weird," Canyon said as she closed the door.

Finn then climbed down the latter and snuck up and behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he gives her a kiss on the cheek telling her, "I love you, oh and shower's ready." Canyon giggled and gave him a kiss as well before going up stairs to shower with her boyfriend. After stepping out of the shower the two dried themselves off and readied for bed. As he climbed into bed Finn looked over at Canyon and asked, "Hey Canyon do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

"Sure Finn where to," she asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"How about I surprise you?"

"Oh I like surprises," she said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Then it's a date," he confirmed before kissing her and telling her 'Goodnight' before falling asleep alongside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early in the morning Finn woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of food being cooked. "Good morning babe," Finn greeted he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend only to find her no longer laying next to him. He sat up and stretched his muscles before getting out of his bed to get dressed. After getting dressed he climbed down the ladder and walked into the kitchen and saw Canyon standing at the stove making breakfast wearing nothing but his blue shirt. The shirt ended two inches below her navel exposing her bare pussy.

Turning towards him she smiled and said, "Morning Finn," but soon noticed him staring at her long cyan legs. She let out a small giggle, cocked her hips and put on a sultry smirk, "Like what you see?"

He snapped out of his stupper and answered, "Uh yeah I do." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed hold of her waist before sliding his hands down her waist. Canyon smirked and began swaying her hips, softly rubbing her rear against his crotch. Finn grabbed her hips and started kissing and nibbling on her neck. She moaned softly and smirked before turning around, wrapping her arms around and pressed her lips against his. The kiss became more passionate as time passed on, Canyon wrapped her leg around Finn's waist while Finn had his hands on her ass. Finn then reached behind her and turned off the stove before removing her shirt and grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the dinner room table. He set as her down on the table and began to place chaste kisses on her neck leading down to her breast and he began to knead and suck on her breast. Finn went back and forth sucking and nibbling on both of Canyon's breast. He unlatched his mouth from her breast and cupped her cheek, he leaned forward and brought her into a passionate tongue kiss. As they continued to tongue wrestle Finn brought his hand down to her slit and plunged in and out two fingers inside her. Canyon moaned into the kiss as Finn moved his fingers in and out of her pussy he detached his lips from her's and went back to kissing her collarbone. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of her pussy much to her displeasure and took off his shirt before unzipping his shorts revealing his hardened member.

Canyon purred at the sight of it, "Come here hero," she said beckoning him with her finger. Finn grabbed her by the hips and rubbed the tip of his cock against the entrance of her honey pot making her mewl softly. "Hey, no teasing," she whispered as Finn slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. Canyon threw her head back as she savored the feeling of having him inside her. Finn's thrusts were slow at first but he soon began to pick up the pace. Canyon's moans were music to Finn's as he continued to hammer away at her pussy, but then he had an idea. His hand moved from her hip over to her pussy Canyon caught on to what he was doing, "Don't you dare," she warned but it was too late as Finn began playing with her clit.

Canyon moaned loudly as she fell onto the table arching her back, Finn grunted, "Your pussy get's real tight when I play with your clit like that," he said with a smug grin.

Canyon didn't speak, she couldn't speak since her mind had gone blank from all the pleasure she had been receiving. So instead of speaking her body instinctively moved on its own she wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding her hips against his pelvis. Suddenly she felt Finn no longer thrusting and was then lifted up into the air. She saw Finn was now sitting on the table so she pushed him onto his back and gave him a passionate kiss before moving her hips up down on his cock. She sat up and continued to bounce up and down on top of him. Finn propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her ride him. He then grabbed her ass and leaned forward to suck on her breast. Canyon was at her limit as fluids were pouring from her pussy, but she wasn't the only one, as Finn had started to rapidly thrusting his hips. "I'm gonna cum soon," he groaned.

"Do it," she said while gasping, "I want your cum. I want every last drop." Finn complied and filled her with his seed. Canyon climaxed alongside Finn as her body shuddered while squeezing him tightly milking him for all his worth. Canyon slowly got off Finn and stood up. She could tell Finn had came a lot inside her as she felt some drip down her thigh. She clamped her thighs together and turned to Finn, "Could you get me a towel I don't this to leak out onto the floor."

"Sure," Finn replied as he got up from the table and ran upstairs

After Finn came back downstairs with a fresh towel Canyon wrapped the towel around while Finn began to get dressed and clean the table of any bodily fluids. The two then sat down and began to eat their now cold breakfast. After eating breakfast Finn said "Hey I have something planned for us today."

"What is it," she asked while finishing her last piece of bacon.

"A date," he replied smiling.

She smiled back and said, "I would like that as he said it's a surprise he said smiling as they keep eating as canyon left to put on her undies and dress even finn sees her changing as she giggling as they held hands and they went outside and walked. As they walked to their date location but Canyon noticed a pillar of smoke, "Wait," she called, "Finn look!"

Finn looked around and saw the large cloud of smoke, "Oh crap," he exclaimed, "We gotta go check it out."

"Right," she replied. The two sprinted off towards the smoke cloud and came across a village on fire being ransacked by a small band of orcs. Canyon saw an orc dragging a woman while she kicked and screamed at the orc. Letting out a low growl Canyon rushed to her aid by leaping the into the air and smashing her knee into the orc's face causing it to stumble backwards and let go of the woman. Canyon looked at the woman and said, "Run, get out of here!" The woman looked at Canyon and then at the orc before hastily up and running away.

When the orc regained his bearings the orc growled at Canyon, "Stupid bitch," he roared, "I'll kill you and feed off your corpse!"

"Come and try," she retorted motioning him to come closer with her hand. The orc roared and charged forward raising it's glaive high in the air and as he came within range he swung his jagged edged glaive aiming for her head. Canyon stepped back dodging the blade before lunging at him and punching the orc in it's stomach and following up with a roundhouse kick to it's chin. The orc stumbled backwards but recovered quickly and grabbed her throat before violently throwing her at ground. Canyon clenched her teeth when she landed pain surged through out her back, but she pushed through the pain and rolled away from the orc narrowly dodging it's second attack as he plunged his glaive into the ground. When she got back on her feet the orc charged at her thrusting his glaive at her. Canyon sidestepped to her right and grabbed the shaft of the glaive and tried to yank it free from the orc's grasp but he wouldn't let go, so she smashed her elbow into his instead. Twice, she elbowed the orc in the face before kicking it's knee and yanking the weapon free. She broke the shaft over her knee and rammed the blade through the orc's throat killing it before it had a chance to recover. She looked around and saw Finn wielding an ax along with his sword. He parried an orc's sword with the ax and plunged his own sword into the orc's chest before yanking it free and blocking another orc's attack. Canyon rushed over to his aid dropping to her knees sliding behind the orc slashing at its knees. It bellowed in pain for a split second before silenced by having Finn's sword in its throat.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted with a smirk on his face as he pulled his sword from the orc's throat.

"Now's not the time Finn," she exclaimed as she decapitated another orc that was charging towards them.

"Sorry," he replied before rushing past her and leaping into the air and landing on top of another orc plunging his sword through its heart. As Finn pulled his sword free an orc was rushing towards him but was soon stopped by an ax being lodged into the side of it's head. When he saw the orc fall to the ground his looked to his right and saw Canyon running at him while throwing another ax into the air. He followed the ax's trajectory and saw it plunge into the head of another orc.

The orcs began encircle the two but parted slightly when a larger orc came walking towards the crowd. He had plates of black armor covering his chest, forearms and legs, and on his shoulders were the skulls of two horned animals. In his hands he carried two silver broadswords with golden cross guards. "Well if it isn't Finn the human," said the orc in a raspy voice "and his little friend."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be," Finn retorted.

"I am Vergu, the captain of this platoon."

"Okay then Vergu if you and your men leave this village peacefully, we will let you live."

"Ha," he chuckled, "That awfully nice of you, unfortunately we cannot take not option as there are many of us and only two of you."

"Well if I kill you then I know your troop will leave."

Vergu took three steps forward, "Come and try," he taunted as he rushed towards Finn thrusting his sword out aiming for Finn's throat. Finn stepped to his left and dodged the blade before stabbing his sword into Vergu's abdomen. Vergu grunted and kicked Finn in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards causing his sword to get yanked out of Vergu's abdomen; who then punched Finn in the jaw. When Finn recovered he casted a quick glance at Canyon and saw her taking on two other orcs. Finn then lowered his sword and charged at Vergu. Vergu raised his sword to hack at Finn when he came within range, but when he swung Finn sidestepped around it and elbowed the orc in the stomach. He then stepped back tried plunging his sword into Vergu's shoulder only for it to be deflected by his armor. Vergu then lunged at Finn thrusting his sword forward aiming for his throat but deflected the attack and swung his sword in an overhead arc. Vergu blocked using both his swords and pushed Finn away. He then elbowed Finn in the face causing him to stumble backwards before tackling him to the ground. Vergu raised his swords ready to plunge them into Finn's chest but was soon knocked off of Finn.

Finn looked at Vergu and then at the person who saved him, who turned out to be Canyon holding a mace. She looked at him and sighed, "You can't take out one little orc captain," she said as she helped him up.

"No I can I just didn't want the fun to end," he replied with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him as she prepared for another fight. The two charged forward as Vergu began stand up again only to be hit the face by Canyon's mace causing him to fall down once more allowing for Finn to leap into the air and land on Vergu stabbing his sword into his face.

The rest of the orcs looked on in horror as they stared at the lifeless body of their captain and then at the heroes.

"Retreat," yelled one of the orc's as they all began to run from the heroes and escape the village.

Once all the orc's had left the village the villagers had crowded around the two heroes and praised them for helping them in their time of need and asking them to stay so that could celebrate their victory. "Hey don't worry about," Finn said trying to push through the crowd.

"Yeah we're heroes it's just what we do," said Canyon as she too was trying to get away from the crowd.

When they finally left the village Finn looked at the sky and saw that it wasn't dark yet, "Well we still got time," he said but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Opening up his pack he fished it out and answered. "What?! Okay we're on our way," he exclaimed.

"What's wrong," Canyon asked.

"PB needs help putting out a huge fire in the Candy Kingdom," he explained, "Come on let's go," he said as he started sprinting off towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Finn wait," Canyon called out but he was too far to hear her, "Shit!" Using her ring she managed to turn herself into a giant again and started running after Finn. It take long for her catch up with him and when she did scooped him up and put him on her shoulder. When they reached the kingdom they saw large flames burning down a large portion of the kingdom. Finn jumped off her shoulder and landed on roof top before getting off to help the guards rescue the citizens. Canyon on the other hand turned small again starting grabbing buckets of water trying to put out as much of the fire as she could. After clearing the area of civilians Finn began to help put out the fire. It took awhile but the two were finally able to put out the fire and the citizens praised them for it.

But soon they all parted as the princess came rushing out of her castle and running towards the two. She leapt at Finn pulling him into a tight hug, "Thank you for saving my kingdom Finn."

"No problem," he replied. She pulled him back into the hug, hugging him harder than before. At first he was fine with it but she was holding onto him for an extended period of time. Canyon crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while tapping her foot on the ground. "Hey PB, I like hugs as much as the next guy but I think you should let go now."

The princess quickly opened her eyes and gasped before letting go of Finn, "Uh um, sorry about that," the princess apologized.

"It's okay he replied before taking a look at the sky. He could see the that sun had already set and night was just. He grimaced before letting out a sigh he grabbed Canyon's hand and said, "Let's go home."

"Uh, okay," was her response as she was puzzled by her boyfriend's sudden lack spirit. "Well bye everyone stay safe," she said before the two began their walk back home. When the two heroes made it back to the treehouse Canyon started to change clothes Finn went to the living room and sat down on the couch. When she finished changing she was wearing one of Finn's T shirts Finn let out another sigh as took off his hat and raked a tired hand in his hair. "Is everything okay," she asked worried about her boyfriend.

"Yeah it's just that we weren't able to go our date today like I had hoped," he explained, "and I was really looking forward to this because I had a feeling that you might like it."

She smiled and sat next to him giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Finn," she said gaining his attention, "all that matters to me is spending time with the person I love."

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before giving her small smile, "I love you," he said before pulling her into a kiss. Canyon wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his hands around her waist. It didn't take long for things to start getting more sexual as Finn pulled her into his lap while she took his shirt and hat off. Finn grabbed her thighs and stood up surprising her as she softly yelped. He chuckled at her actions but before she could say anything he silenced her with a kiss as he continued to walk towards the ladder that he began to climb towards their room where they would continue the rest of their night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bronwyn had spent the day hanging out with friends when she noticed how dark it had gotten as the moon was almost at its peak. She jumped off the half pipe and looked back at her friends,"I gotta go, guys, it's gettin' late," she said before hopping onto her board and skating away. As she skated home Bronwyn passed a dark forest. She knew it was dangerous to be a forest at night but it was a short cut to her house. "If I skate at top speed I should be able to get home before something comes out to grab me," she concluded as she turned around and went into the forest. Bronwyn pumped her legs almost nonstop trying move as fast she could through the dense forest. Suddenly she heard something, it almost sounded like growling. Just then a werewolf jumped out from behind a bush and began to chase her. Bronwyn gasped as she pumped her legs harder trying to get away when she hit something in front of her knocking her off her board. She looked up and saw another werewolf. It leaned over her and growled in her face. She then kicked it in its crotch before grabbing a rock and smashing it in its face. Before she could start to run however her arm was grabbed as she was then flung into a nearby tree. Bronwyn fell to the ground dazed with her vision slightly blurry. When her vision cleared she saw one of the werewolves coming closer to her. She grabbed a few rocks and threw them at the monster but that just seemed to make it angry as charged towards. In that split, second Bronwyn grabbed a fallen tree and swung as hard as she could breaking the branch into splinters as it crashed into the monster's head. She got up and ran when the other wolf launched at her. Bronwyn ducked below it but as it went over her it stretched out an arm and swiped at her digging it's claw into her arm. Bronwyn screamed in pain as she held onto her arm. She started running again, unfortunately, she didn't get far as the other werewolf had come charging at her before clawing at her leg. One claw managed to sink deeply in her right thigh causing her to fall once more. Both werewolves slowly made their towards her while she tried to crawl away hoping to escape until something dawned on her. "Bronwyn you moron!" Soon storm clouds rolled over the forest with several lightning bolts striking the ground before one hitting her horn. The lightning absorbed her just as they were about to pounce on her.

Far off in the distance, a lighting bolt struck the ground releasing Bronwyn. She looked around her hoping that she had teleported near her home, unfortunately, she didn't. She was unaware of where she was currently. She must have panicked and picked a random spot to teleport to in high hopes of getting far away from those two. She only hoped that she had enough energy to teleport home. Storm clouds gathered above her as another lightning bolt struck her horn absorbing her once again.

Bronwyn was soon spat out of the lightning as it crashed into the ground sending her skidding along the ground for a few feet. "Ugh", she groaned. That last teleportation more out of her than she'd hoped. In front of her, she saw lights and the silhouette of a house not too far off in the distance. She smiled to herself realizing that she was home just a short walk in and she'd be in the arms of her loving parents. Slowly she got off the ground and limped towards her house. When she heard something moving the forest behind her. Scared she limped faster moving as fast she could as she heard getting closer. There were two low growls coming from behind her as she tried to move even faster only trip and fall. Tears soon began to well up in her eyes as she thought that this was the end. This was how she would die, close enough to her home so her mother and father could just barely hear the dying screams of their child. She could tell that the two werewolves from were right behind her, she closed her eyes as she waited for the end to come. Except it never came. Bronwyn's shot open as she heard one the of the wolves cry out in pain. She saw a large orange fist floating in front of her before opening up and swatting the other one deep into the woods. She looked back and saw her grandfather running toward her. Instantly she got up and ran as fast as she could before jumping onto him and hugging him tightly while she cried into his shoulder before passing out.

When she awoke her body felt stiff and felt as if she'd been lit ablaze. Without even looking she could tell that covered in bandages, no surprises since she did get attacked by werewolves. The thing that did surprise her, however, was the fact that she was in her room lying on her bed, instead of being in a hospital. She tried to move but the pain was too much.

So, she continued to ly there hoping the pain would fade away. Eventually her she heard the sound of her door being opened. She looked towards her door and saw her grandfather walk in her room. "Oh, look who's finally up," he said with a smile. He sat next to her on the bed before his smile dropped into a frown, "We were really worried about you," he said somberly, "seeing you come here like that had us all riled up. We so scared that you weren't gonna make it." By this point, Bronwyn could see tears building up in Jake's eyes. "I mean you'd been out for three days." Tears were now falling down his face as he silently sobbed.

"It's okay," Bronwyn said choking back a sob. Slowly she sat up fighting through the pain of moving and reached to up hug her grandfather. Jake returned the hug as the two cried on each other's shoulders.

A few weeks went by as Bronwyn healed from her injuries. Over the course of those few weeks, Bronwyn would sometimes overhear her parents talking about her, mainly about her injuries and how they could affect her studies and her later years in life, along with how they could prevent something like this from happening again. This made her feel weak, as they would sometimes suggest that she stay home until she was an adult. She'd always grind her teeth upon hearing this. She hated being weak, she hated being treated like a child. She hated being confined to her bed by her injuries, because of those injuries she couldn't go out and prove to her parents that she wasn't weak, that she didn't need their protection. The second her body was fully healed she was going to find Grandpa Jake and have him train her. Another month rolled by and her wounds had finally healed. Right now she packing her things into a duffle bag. She was planning on finding her grandfather so that he could teach her how to fight and protect herself. Once she was done packing she opened her window and climbed out. It was the middle of the night which meant her parents would be asleep making it much easier for her to sneak out. When she landed Bronwyn turned around facing the forest and grimaced. She did not want to go back into the forest anytime soon but she had to. She needed to be a good distance away from her house so that the sound of her teleporting wouldn't wake her parents and since their home was surrounded by trees there wasn't much she could do. So she swallowed her fear and jogged towards the forest. She was constantly looking around making sure nothing could get the jump on her. Suddenly she heard something stirring in a bush next to her. Bronwyn hastily backed away from it. She looked around her and saw a large branch, she picked it up and inched towards the shaking bush. When she close enough she raised the branch over her head preparing to strike when something jumped high out of the bush. Bronwyn shrieked as she fell backward landing on her rear. Something squeaked in front of her which caught her attention. It was a possum. It looked at her quizzically before scampering off into the distance. She sighed in self-pity as she was so easily scared by a possum she stood up and continued to jog. When she could no longer smell the scent of her home Bronwyn summoned a storm and was soon struck by lightning.

She reappeared out in the grasslands and had a look around. She'd never been to her grandfather's home before but she had been to her grandmother's house so going there first was her best bet on where to find him. Only problem was that it was very far away and she couldn't teleport that far, not to mention that teleporting also took a fair amount strength from her so she couldn't do it endlessly. She let out another sigh before being struck by another bolt of lightning.  
Four times. She teleported four times last night before having to rest. She spent the night under a tree in a sleeping bag. Unfortunately, she didn't get much sleep as she kept jumping at almost every little sound trying to make sure there were no predators close by. She only went to sleep when the sun came and woke up what she assumed was mid afternoon. That afternoon she sat under a tree, eating an energy bar hoping to regain more of her strength before she'd continued to make on her journey. When she finished eating she packed up her sleeping bag and continuing on.

She teleported a few more times before having to stop and recharge. She pulled out another energy bar and began eating. "Mom and Dad must've read that note by now should be out looking for me," she wondered until a new thought came to mind. "What if they called my grandparents and they're out looking for me? If no one's there how am I supposed to get in? Who would let my parents know that I'm alright? No wait, uncle T.V. should still be there so he can let me in and call to tell them I'm alright." She ate another energy bar and drunk some water she brought with her before walking further into the woods. She walked a decent distance before deciding to teleport once more as the sun was beginning to set. Another lightning struck her horn absorbing her.

Lightning struck the ground releasing Bronwyn next to a river. She noticed and wondered, "Doesn't grandma live near a river? Hopefully, this means I'm getting close." A soft smile touched her lips at the thought seeing her grandmother again and being out of the woods. She walked for a few minutes before seeing a red silo just above the trees. She wasn't sure if it was close to her grandmother's house or not but hopefully, the people who owned it were nice. If anyone owned it at all. She started jogging wishing to find shelter before nightfall. As she got closer to the silo she could start to see what looked like a large red building. Her jogging turned into a run as she hoped she found a place where she could spend the night. She got closer and closer to the building and could see that was a barn and it was one that she recognized. It was her grandmother's home. She ran faster, as fast her legs could carry with a smile on her face. When she finally reached the house Bronwyn stopped to catch her and leaned against it to help support her. When the air finally returned to her lungs Bronwyn made her towards the door and knocked. No answer. She tried again and knocked a little harder this time. Again no answer. She tried once more nearly banging on the door. Still, no one answered. She sighed heavily and decided to look inside to see if anyone was there. She looked through the window next to her and saw a light coming from one of the rooms but that was about it. She went to a few other windows hoping to find the source of the light when she finally saw what was creating that light, she gasped. It was her uncle sitting in front of his computer with headphones on. She started knocking against the window to get his attention but it didn't work. She growled lowly. The sun had just set and the moon was beginning to rise. She banged on the window and yelled to his attention. Somehow it worked.  
T.V. could something that wasn't coming from his headphones he looked around and saw Bronwyn making him jump and fall out of his seat. He quickly got up and opened the window, "What the heck Bronwyn?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he yelled at her. "Get inside I'm gonna call your parents," he said as he went for his phone.

"No wait!" she screamed as she climbed through the window. When she was through the window she rushed over to T.V. to stop him. "Wait you can't call my parents at least not yet."

"Why?"

"Because they'll just drag me back home and lock me up in my room, and I need to speak with grandpa," she answered.

He put the phone down and raised an eyebrow, "Okay why did you run away and why do you need to speak with dad?" The two sat down on the couch as Bronwyn told him her reasons for running away from home, why she needed to talk to Jake and why she came here. T.V. sighed, "Okay I won't tell Kim Kil Whan."  
Bronwyn smiled joyfully, "You won't?"

"No you are," he replied. Bronwyn instantly lost her smile. "But I am going to call mom and dad and have them come back here, so they help sort this thing out." T.V. got up and walked over to the phone and dialed Jake's number. After the second ring, Jake picked up, "Hey dad you can stop looking Bronwyn's here."

["She is?!"]

"Yeah and she want's to talk you, so hurry back before Kim Kil Whan get's here," T.V. said before hanging up. "Okay, now you gotta call bro," he told her making her hang her head in shame, "but wait a couple of minutes first so that mom and dad can get here before he does so that they can help you sort things out." She looked back up at and smiled softly happy that her uncle was willing to help her. He then walked into the kitchen and pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer and turned on the oven. A few minutes rolled by and Bronwyn had finally decided what she would say to her father. She got off the couch and walked over to the phone and hesitated momentarily before picking it up. She dialed her father's number and waited for him to pick up.

["Hello? Did you guys find her?"]

Bronwyn cleared her throat before speaking, "Uhm, hey dad."

["Bronwyn?! Look stay there I'm on my way."]

"Wait dad!" she yelled but he hung up on her. "Well there goes that plan," she said with a dejected sigh.

A second later she heard the door open, she thought it was her father until she poked her head out of the kitchen and saw her grandparents. Instantly her face lit up with a smile as she rushed towards them greeting them with a hug. "Hey there kiddo," said Jake as both he and Lady returned the hug. Jake pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here? Why'd you run away?"

Before she could even speak her father burst through the door, "Bronwyn?! Where is she?!"

"I'm right here dad," she said somewhat bashfully.

"Oh, thank Glob you're safe," he said as rushed towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "You are in so much trouble!" he yelled. "How could you even think of running away like that?!"

"Wait, dad you have to listen," she told him as she tried to break free from his grip.

"Listen?! Bronwyn, you ran away with saying anything!," his voice started to crack, "I thought I'd actually lost you," tears fell down his face as he held her closer. Bronwyn kept silent for a few moments before returning her father's embrace.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes before Bronwyn slowly pulled away. "Dad I'm sorry I should've told you how I felt before running away."

Kil Whan wiped away a few tears and took a deep breath before asking, "Why did you run?"  
Bronwyn gripped her arm and blushed softly before telling them her reasons for leaving. When she was done Jake spoke up, "You didn't have to run y'know. You should've just called and asked if I could train you."

"Yeah I know," she said bashfully she then looked to her father to see if he had something to say.  
Kil Whan took another deep breath before speaking, "Bronwyn I'm sorry. Your mother and I didn't mean to make you feel so small. We just wanted to find a way to protect you. We didn't want to see you hurt that way ever again." The room went silent be Kil Whan spoke again, "Well I should call your mother and tell her that we've found you and that you're safe and sound." He pulled out his phone and walked out of the house to speak in private.

Bronwyn then sighed dejectedly, "Well, I'm grounded forever."

"Eh, not quite," said Jake, "Why don't I see if I can convince him to let you off easy and let Finn be the one to train you."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked surprised that he would offer such a thing after everything that just happened.

"Of course," he said with a smile, "Now if you would excuse me," he said as he made his way over to Kil Whan.

She watched them speak for a few minutes before Jake walked back over to her, "What did he say?"

"He said that he needs to talk to your mom first but it did sound like he would agree to it," he answered.

She smiled softly, "Thanks, Grandpa Jake," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey guys foods ready!" her uncle shouted. "Bronwyn come eat!" Jake and Bronwyn ran back inside ready to eat… whatever it was T.V. had prepared.

A few days later Bronwyn was walking through the grasslands with her grandfather. Quite a lot had happened in the past couple of days. After telling her mother that she was okay her father had brought her home and her mother swept her up in a bearhug. After she was done crying the three went inside and decided what to do with her. They thought about grounding her but her father remembered what Jake said and told his wife the same thing. At first, the two were wary of the idea but the more they talked about it the more it started to make sense. Eventually, her parents, although reluctantly, the two would allow her to be trained in self-defense by Finn. However, they would check on her progress every now and again and if they found out that she was disobedient or not paying any attention to him they would bring her right back home and she would be instantly grounded. She told them that she understood and was then sent to her room to get some sleep and start preparing. Over the next couple of days, her grandfather had helped her gain some muscle by putting her through a light training regiment just to help her prepare for whatever Finn had in store for her. He even bought her a dagger and taught her a few basic tips on how to use it. Once they were done with her basic training it was time for her to go see Finn. "We're getting close," said Jake as they continued walking.  
Bronwyn looked around and saw nothing but what to be a large tree off in the distance. "We are, but there's almost nothing out here?"

"See that tree off in the distance?" he asked while pointing at said tree.

"Yeah what about it?"

"That's where Finn lives."

"Oh," she said in slight amazement. Unconsciously she started walking faster until it turned into a jog which soon became a full blown sprint. As she got closer she could see just how large the tree was, it amazed her how many things were added to it. Like the windows, the boat that sat up top the tree or the door that she almost ran into. She knocked on it while she tried to catch her breath.

A few moments later the door opened up revealing a cyan colored woman wearing a green dress. "Hello?" she greeted.  
"H-hello."


End file.
